


A Place for us

by xkingevelynx (ebony_dove)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A little sorry, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Foot Massage, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Maundy, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Beelzebub (Good Omens), POV Gabriel (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel, Safewords, Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soft Gabriel (Good Omens), Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), foot washing, homoerotic foot washing, oh god what have I done, pedilavium, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebony_dove/pseuds/xkingevelynx
Summary: Having settled down in the nest that they called 'little Eden' Gabriel wanted to do something special to show Beelzebub his love and devotionAs usual, things do not go according to plan.For the Ineffable Bureaucracy Secret Santa
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Place for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryEyedForAnArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedForAnArchangel/gifts).



> Did someone order a hurt comfort? No? Well too bad, I did. Happy (late) Christmas to Starry I hope that you enjoy it ^.~

The first time Gabriel saw ‘the bower’ he`d been less than impressed. The property itself was completely overgrown having been abandoned nearly two decades prior.

After the recession hit and the former inhabitants had left for brighter shores, nature had been quick to reclaim it. First by the climbing Bougainvillea and then the thick blackberry brambles which pried open the loose shingles and made the canopy so heavy that the beams began to crack under their combined weight.

Once the flowers had bloomed the bees had arrived and made themselves at home between the cracks. By the time Gabriel and Beelzebub had found it, the little cottage had been so consumed by the undergrowth that the two had trouble finding it

But the moment Beelzebub had stepped through the door and heard the gentle hum of bees nesting in the walls zir shoulders had relaxed for the first time in a long while and ze had declared that it was perfect. Gabriel who had been busy fighting through the foliage with a machete and the last of his dignity, had remained skeptical. 

But It was a sacrifice they both had been willing to make if it kept them out from under heaven and hell`s watchful eye. With some hard work, dedication (and a little bit of cheating to keep the structure from collapsing) the bower became something they both could call a home. Gabriel had jokingly called it ‘ their little Eden’ and the name had stuck. It was everything Eden had tried to be but couldn`t. A new start. A small sanctuary, sheltering them from the rest of the world.

And it was perfect. 

Gabriel had been the one to ensure that the cottage itself was livable. Hiring the proper humans to remove the rotten floorboards and restoring the old wooden panels where they could still be salvaged. Of course, the bees had to go and so, after many arguments, and two months of the silent treatment from Beelzebub they had finally compromised by building a large apiary further into the property where ze was free to dote upon zir little subjects without having to hear Gabriel complaining about bees hitchhiking into his clothing. 

Beelzebub was the one who liked to get zir hands dirty so ze had been in charge of the grounds. Ze enjoyed the feel of the soil between zir hands, of digging into the cool dirt and watching zir creations sprout and flourish under zir immortal hand. Holding the absolute power to grow or to destroy, if, on a less cosmic level than ze was used to. He loved watching ze inspect zir work, small fingers tracing over the vibrant leaves, admiring zir creation like a small, petulant god. 

Beelzebub would never have admitted it, but ze also had quite the eye for beauty. Ze loved zir garden, loved zir fields of flowers. They spent hours everyday just feeling the soothing rumble of the hive, vibrating under zir fingertips. The open-air, the relative silence, and the lack of communication from either side had done wonders for zir anxiety. Here ze was the absolute ruler, the fate of all zir budding subjects dependent on zir whims.

Gabriel and Beelzebub had both insisted upon the lavender field. Gabriel because it matched with his aesthetic and Beelzebub because the bees loved it. 

Under zir care, the fields of flowers had flourished in a thriving sea of purple. Gabriel enjoyed the colors, the arrangements, he had always been able to appreciate an artistic rendition. Zir first summer in the cottage, Beelzebub had collected several bundles of the lavender, weaving them into a thick wreath. Once it had dried, Ze had insisted on hanging it above their door to discourage any other demons or angels from lurking about.

Gabriel had joked that it would be more effective for zir to train zir bees to attack on command. Beelzebub had taken that comment to heart and from then on Gabriel had been very cautious about approaching zir apiary when Ze was in a snit.

* * *

Beelzebub had fallen asleep in the grove again, Still clad in an oversized pair of orange dungarees; veiled sun hat abandoned in the grass beside zir. It was not entirely unusual to find them here. Sometimes, ze had explained to him over a Tumblr of warm whisky, zir bed felt too small. A little too much like hell had been. Ze liked to feel the dirt and the grass under zir skin. To bask in the night sounds The prince liked to turn zir head and feel the life vibrating beneath zir ear. Ze appreciated the low ever-present hum, too much silence made zir skin itch. 

Ze always looked so small, curled up in zir bed of lavender. Eyes closed and breathing slowly in deep unbroken sleep. One of zir bumblebee bumped zir fingers until Beelzebub reflexively stroked its fuzzy back. Zir blue eyes opened slowly and Gabriel smiled down at zir. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he said in greeting. Normally he might have raised a questioning brow at the crushed flower bed beneath them had ze not turned and given him the sleepiest of smiles. It was rare to see them like this, with such an open, breakable expression. he wanted to catch the moment and press it close to his chest where it would be safe. 

Ze shook the bee away, yawning as ze raised zir arms in a big stretch. He couldn`t help himself, he reached down, brushing the tangled hair back from zir eyes reverently. Leaning down he pressed kiss after kiss to zir sun-warmed brow. Zir nose wrinkled and ze let out a soft sound of displeasure. Ze was always grumpy when ze first woke up. Gabriel chuckled causing the demon`s eyes to blink blearily in annoyance. ze began to sit up. 

“You don`t have to get up” he assured zir, attempting to tucking zir back into the little nest ze had made for zirself. The demon batted his hands away 

rubbing a palm over zir own eyes. “too late” 

“I missed you” 

“You`ve only been gone a few days” ze replied dryly, shaking any errant petals from zir black hair. 

“I know,” He said, settling down beside them “-But that doesn’t mean it didn’t feel like forever” 

The breeze ruffles zir short hair, and with it comes the smell of crushed lavender and the fading earthy smell. Ze turned to fix him with an exasperated look. “You’re a sap” 

“Maybe, how about a good morning kiss?” said the archangel, bending over them with an exaggerated pucker.

“Ugh, no,” ze said, pushing his face away. He ducked around and placed a loud kiss on zir cheek. Ze wiped at it irritably, features slipping into a scowl before melting back into something a bit softer 

The archangel kissed zir palm and didn’t miss the wrinkled scowl nor the faint blush on zir cheeks. “I don`t even like you” they complained. 

“Beelzebub, we`re married” he emphasized this with an extra sneaky kiss to zir ring finger. “You love me” 

“I do not,” Beelzebub insisted, finally heaving themself up into a standing position. “ I only married you for tax purposes” 

Gabriel gave them a mock look of concern, brushing the dirt from zir pants. “But we don`t even pay taxes, Beez” 

Beelzebub rolled zir eyes but eventually leaned against him to balance on zir tippy-toes, smacking a friendly kiss onto his lips. Humming in surprised delight Gabriel leaned down and returned zir kisses with enthusiasm until zir kisses grew decidedly greedier. 

Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled back, gratified to see the way ze swayed forward to chase him before looking back up in confusion. 

“Come inside” The Archangel entreated, rubbing at a stubborn smudge of dirt on zir chin 

Beelzebub scowled, ducking out of his grip and rubbing zir cheek against zir shoulder. “why?” 

“I have something I want to show you” 

Beelzebub gave a dramatic huff before, reaching down to grab zir hat. 

“Well?” Ze said, motioning for the angel to lead the way. 

They fell into silence as they headed back, fingers loosely intertwined. Gabriel kept pulling them to a stop to gather flowers for their table. Lavender, pink amaranth, and a singular red carnation. Beelzebub said nothing but quirked an eyebrow until he took zir hand again.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house Beelzebub headed straight in, while Gabriel toed off his shoes and set them down just inside the threshold. Even inside the cottage, the smell of lavender and honey prevailed. He was thankful that he had grown to like it. 

Doors opened in the kitchen, most likely Beelzebub searching for a morning snack.

Inexplicably, he found himself stalling. 

He dropped the flowers onto the table to be dried. There was an assortment of them, already pressed and hanging above the kitchen mantel like a line of beautiful corpses. How like them it was, to secretly desire beautiful things. 

He was stalling, he knew. 

Palms unexpectedly sweaty, he wiped them on his trousers in disgust. There was no reason for him to feel this anxiety. He wasn`t doing anything wrong and he had already done his best to make everything perfect. Taking another encouraging breath, he regretted skipping his morning run 

* * *

“So what`s the occasion, Archangel?” Beelzebub raised a questioning brow 

The angel shut the door, turning back to them with a soft, uncertain smile. 

“-I want to try something a little bit different today” Beelzebub`s posture relaxed minutely, eyebrows quirked in mild surprise. Was that all? Gabriel had gotten something in his mind and decided to try it out? Hopefully, this wouldn`t end like the time he had tried to teach them how to play Monopoly.

Beelzebub looked up at the Archangel in amusement. Gabriel rarely tried to take charge; he wasn’t normally daring enough to, and it was even rarer that ze consider indulging him. 

“Alright, I`ll bite, what is it that has you so jumpy all the sudden?” 

Gabriel motioned towards zir throne. It was a gaudy, offensive thing. Circular and cut from labradorite, it was held up by two life-sized angels, kneeling in supplication with their heads bowed low. Their feathers glittered in the dim light, wings arching back to form armrests.

It wasn`t a very comfortable piece of furniture but it made zem feel powerful so Beelzebub kept it.

“Well, I`ve never done anything like this with another being before...” 

Beelzebub relaxed back in zir throne, intrigued. 

“Oh?” ze asked with thinly veiled interest. “And what might that be?’ 

“It`s not a kink thing,” Gabriel clarified and Beelzebub’s leer fell in disappointment. 

Gabriel continued “It`s just something I wanted to do, now that we`re settled in.

As ze faltered, Gabriel’s hand came from behind them, kneading reassuring circles into the tensed muscles between zir shoulders and zir neck. Beelzebub leaned back into his ministrations with a contented groan. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, into zir ear. 

Beelzebub scowled at the question but gave a curt nod. they had lost all plausible deniability the moment they had agreed to share a residence with him for the rest of eternity. 

Taking zir silence as permission, he lowered his voice and leaned down until ze could feel the warmth of his breath mussing the hair on the crown of zir head. 

“Keep your eyes closed for me, okay?” there is a tenderness that floods his voice. It makes zir skin itch and zir toes curl. It was going to be one of those days where he tried to be soft and lovey-dovey. Disgusting. The demon let out an irritated noise but close zir eyes obligingly. 

“If you`re planning on discorperating me, this is a stupid way of doing it.“ Ze warned, arms crossed loosely over zir lap. 

“Fear not” Gabriel chuckled, coming back to stand In front of zir. 

Ze recognized the rustle of his jacket as it slid down his shoulders. Discreetly ze opened one eye to watch as the angel settled his coat delicately over zir desk. Ze bit back a snide comment about his fussiness with clothing. zir attention was otherwise occupied once the angel began pushing up the sleeves of his undershirt to reveal his muscular forearms. 

“No peeking!” the Archangel chided. Beelzebub let out a huff of breath through zir nose before closing zir eyes obligingly, a smirk, quirking at the side of zir lips. 

His fingers ghosted over zir closed lids, feeling the soft quiver of zir eyes beneath. So very fragile. He basked in the security of knowing that ze would never have allowed anyone else -angel or otherwise- to see them so vulnerable. His thumbs trailed further down to smooth over zir brows. skin warm, bordering on feverish, slightly damp from the heat. just close enough to light up the edges of zir awareness. 

His fingers suddenly dropped away completely. Returning a moment later to press a strip of soft, satiny fabric against zir eyes. The angel tutted as ze ducked out of his reach. 

“Is that a blindfold?” Ze asked in disbelief. 

“To keep you from cheating” He explained. 

Ze gave him a challenging look. “I could easily take it off” 

Considering he had made no move to restrain zir hands, ze wouldn`t have even need to waste a miracle on it. “You could, but I don`t think you will” he answered, tossing them a cheeky grin that ze couldn`t see 

“Are you sure this isn`t a kink thing?” 

“No, well, it probably could be but that`s not what I`m going for right now” 

“You`re pushing your luck, Archangel,” Ze grumbled. The fabric, black -and indeed made of satin- snatched from his hand. “So let me see if I`ve got this right. You want me to sit on my throne, with a blindfold on while you touch me, but it's not a kink thing” 

Gabriel made a sound of assent. 

“And what exactly is the blindfold supposed to be doing?” 

“Helping you relax.” 

Ze laughed at the absurdity but eventually Leaned forward to tie the ends of the fabric comfortably behind zir head. Sitting back, ze turned to him expectantly. 

“Well? What`z next?” 

The feeling of his fingers over zir skin was just enough to tease the tiny hairs on zir skin, leaving goosebumps in zir wake. 

Ze shivered as the pads of his fingers crept lower, dancing around the blotchy patches of redden skin on zir nose and cheeks. 

With his palm, he gently clasped the line of zir jaw. Ze automatically tilted into the warmth of his hand. Eyes remaining closed, relaxed, and expectant. 

Ze could feel the intensity of his eyes on them as his movements stilled, stopping to breathe, and simply watched zir.

Ze swallowed, imagining the way his gaze might be trailing down the lines of zir body, watching the play of zir muscles as zir throat jumped. The feeling of being watched was as unsettling as it was thrilling. Hell had long since conditioned them to fear having anyone’s undivided attention fixed upon zem. 

But ze can imagine the _soft,_ sappy look on the angel's face well enough to swallow back zir anxiety and relax zir white-knuckled grip. 

His breathing faltered, a stark sound against the echoing cold of zir chambers. by the warm exhale of breath against zir cheekbone ze can tell that he has leaned down paused, lips centimeters from zir skin. 

Curled fingers gently brushed zir bangs to the side. with the same aching gentleness, he placed a kiss there, once. Twice. Three times. 

Beelzebub shifted restlessly. inclining zir neck for his attentions. His throaty laugh vibrating, low and maddeningly far from where ze would like him to be. His kisses followed a loose path down zir jaw and onto the crook of zir neck, short and maddeningly chaste. A deep, irritated growl erupted from the demon's chest. 

“Gabriel, you had better hurry up with this weird, not-a-sex thing, or I `ll do it myself” 

Gabriel pulled away slightly, ze didn`t need zir eyes to know that he was probably making some pathetic little frown to try and garner zir sympathy. 

“I just want you to relax, Beez” 

“Fine, I`m relaxed, so get on with it then.” 

* * *

Gabriel drew back and dropped to his knees before them. He watched as zir eyebrows drew up in surprise behind the blindfold. Beelzebub`s fingers curled into the fabric of zir jumper in interest and ze obligingly scooted to the edge of zir seat 

“Let me take care of you” he repeated gliding up and down zir outer thighs in a soothing movement. Zir lips twitched downward. Reluctantly ze returned zir hand to the arm of zir throne. With one last gentle squeeze, his hands trailed down to zir knees, pressing a kiss to both. . Once he reached zir feet his hand fell away again to slip down the straps of zir pin-striped crocs. Feeling zir generosity waning, he allowed zir to kick off the other shoe.

Gabriel took an unnecessary amount of pleasure in throwing zir shoes over his shoulder, if the loud thump as they hit the wall was any indication. “Remind me to buy you some new shoes” The archangel grumbled. 

“They’re comfortable” 

“They are a crime against both fashion and God” 

“They were all the rage in hell when Crowley invented them.” Beelzebub started and then cringed.

“Let’s not think about them right now.” He crooned, dragging zir attention back to the matter at hand by tracing gentle figure 8`s over the sensitive spot above zir ankle bone. Beelzebub nodded and bent forward to accept another eager kiss 

Ze jumped, one foot kicking out reflexively as his other hand lightly skimmed over the rim of zir heel. He caught it, thankfully, before it could damage anything that might put a dampener on the rest of their plans for the evening. 

“Sorry,” He said cheekily, giving zir foot a gentle pat “I forgot you were so were ticklish”. 

“I am NOT ticklish” Ze insisted, jabbing him in the ribs with zir toe. 

“Sure thing, your highness” He mused, far too contented to bother protesting. Ze made to kick at him again but was deftly thwarted as he used the opportunity to strip them of one of zir fishnet socks. Ze stared disbelievingly as he rolls up the hem of zir pants to just below zir knees 

Hooked his finger beneath the other and pulled the netted material back, releasing it with a ‘snap’ against zir skin/ 

“Hey!” 

Placing an apologetic kiss to zir foot he regretfully removed the sock and placed it beside its twin. 

kissing the delicate skin over zir ankle bone, before shifting to rub his stubbly cheek against zir arch. The angel sighed and set zir foot back down. 

Even without the use of zir eyes, It wasn`t difficult to picture the expression on his face, as he mouthed kisses along the tops of zir small feet. eyes half-lidded in devoted worship, as if ze were something holy. It made zem want to squirm in zir seat. 

The archangel shuffled around with something before there was a loud ‘snap’ and they could taste the tang of an angelic miracle in the air.

A heavy plop came next, followed closely by the slosh of water by zir feet. Beelzebub`s brow scrunches in confusion as ze reached behind zir head to wrestle off the blindfold. 

Ze was suddenly struck by the unlikely sight of the archangel on his knees before them cradling a bucket full of water in one hand and a cloth in the other. 

The demon froze. 

“What are you doing?” Ze demanded, zir blue eyes flickering wide and uncertain from Gabriel to the water and back again. 

“Taking care of you”

There was a shining desperation in the angel`s eyes, an earnestness that made them want to bend down and kiss him at the same time ze wanted to storm from the room and leave him there on his knees. 

A soft touch to the arch of zir foot forced them to relax where ze didn`t even realize ze had been holding themself still. 

The cloth was wrung out and wrapped around zir foot, soothing circles through the warm material. Ze let out a muffled sound of contentment at the muted sensation. before zir eyes opened back up to stare down at the Archangel. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he worked to clean and pamper them. 

There is a certain vulnerability to being served, 

to being open and honest. To ask for what you need and more so to accept it without apology. 

Beelzebub hates that feeling. Hates feeling off-balance and vulnerable. Like being cracked open. All zir soft, vulnerable flaws revealed, laid out to be judged. It would not be the first time ze would be judged and found wanting. 

Because ze isn`t good enough, has never been good enough. Ze wasn`t good enough for heaven, wasn`t good enough for Her - 

And yet Her angel is kneeling before the prince of hell, washing zir feet with a contented smile on his face as though this was a privilege, as though this wasn`t the worst kind of blasphemy. As though he couldn`t still fall because of zir. 

Ze surged forward, dragging him up, to meet zir in a bruising, distracting kiss. One hand slides back into his hair to tug gently until he let out a reluctant moan. The other hand reaches down to fumble with his zipper. 

A hand stilled zirs. 

“Please let me do this” He begs, pleading on his knees beneath the Prince of hell. 

Zir jaw clenches, eyes wavering from him to the floor. 

“Bee, stop, I know that you are trying to distract me, but I want to do this for you.” 

Bee Stopped, falling back into zir seat with s frustrated huff. “Fine, go ahead.” 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel hesitated, rubbing a soothing pattern into zir outer thigh “We can stop if this is too much?” 

“No,” 

Ze mumbled under zir breath “Still think it`s stupid though…” 

Gabriel smiled back up at them earnestly. “That`s okay, I just want to take care of you.” 

He patted them dry, pressing a feather-light kiss to the pale skin on the tops of each foot 

Blue eyes followed, transfixed as the angel plunged the cloth back into the bucket. Water sloshing to the floor as his hands reemerged with the soaked cloth streaming water to the floor. Even knowing it isn`t holy, that he would never-. Beelzebub subconsciously shifts farther back into zir seat. 

The angel watched zir conflicting expressions as he massaged zir muscles gently with the cloth, humming softly, a tuneless strain meant to put them at ease. 

The idea that ze would need reassurance would be laughable if it wasn`t for the tremors wracking through zir shoulders. Zir claws grip into the stone wings of zir throne until zir nails ached. 

How was it that this, having their feet washed by an Archangel, felt more intimate than anything else they had ever done before?

It was stupid. So, so, stupid.

it was-

* * *

Ze began to draw back but he caught zir heel. His grip was strong, not enough to stop zir by any means, but enough to make them hesitate. They both know Beelzebub is capable of removing his hand (or his shoulder) if ze wanted to. They both knew it won`t come to that. 

“do you remember the safe word?” 

“This isn`t even a sex thing” Beelzebub grimaced and looks away. 

“The safe word is there to make you feel safe, if it is too much I just need you to tell me” 

Beelzebub shifted uneasily. But made no move to stop him again. 

He looked to zir for permission. Beelzebub`s gaze wavered between the floor and somewhere to zir left. Finally, ze gave one jerky nod.Zir foot relaxing, resigned in his grip. 

By the time ze convince zir body to stop shaking he`d dunked the cloth back into the water and began washing zir other foot. 

A hint of desperation and alarm tinging zir voice 

“Gabriel, why are you- ? Ze hissed in alarm as he lifted zir other foot. the oddly blissful feeling of zir foot being wrapped in the warm, damp, cloth, cut short by a low strangled noise. 

“Gabriel!’ Ze hiss, halfheartedly pushing him away again. 

“What are you doing this? You can`t juzzzt-“ zir voice hitches. And the burning ache in zir eyes and throat only seems to grow Like something trying to claw its way out of zir chest. 

“I want to serve you like this; you deserve to be taken care of” 

“I don’t think SHE would appreciate you doing this” 

“Why not?" Gabriel asked. " She calls for us to show love and care for others, I don`t see why that shouldn`t extend to you” 

“She calls for you to care for HER people, not to-, not for -“ zir voice steadily increasing in volume nearly shaking with the effort to keep themself still. “-Not for demons” 

The angel turned to fuss with a jar by his side. Beelzebub shifts zir gaze back to him curiously. A loud pop’ breaks the stillness and zir eyes landed on s bottle of oil cradled within his grip. Zir foot is scooped up and droplets of perfumed oil are sprinkled over the tops of zir feet. “you are worthy Beelzebub, you have always been.“ The angel’s eyes shine with something, so genuine and honest, that Beelzebub feels zir throat, suddenly constrict. 

Zir toes curled reflexively as he pressed his thumbs expertly into tense muscles, forcing them to relax. Mumbling reassurances and gentle praise. 

“She calls for us to be compassionate” Gabriel continues humming, unconcerned, as he wrings out the towel and added a few extra drops of oil for good measure. Something sweet and floral, with an undertone of lavender. The oil is spread over zir feet until both of their skin shines with it. 

“I don`t need your compassion,” ze shot back. 

Gabriel’s hands tighten on them as he shifts in place, but he lets them continue. 

“goodness, virtues, those things weren`t meant for people like me, those are only for those who She has deemed and good and perfect” The demon spat.

“And I was never going to be any of those things, not even in the very beginning."

The sight of the archangel, humbled down on his knees as he washes zir feet as if it is some great honor -as if he`s glad to do it -causes zir chest to seize painfully at the wrongness. “You have always been worthy of love, even when others couldn`t see it.”

Beelzebub laughed, a bitter, half-choked sound. “The almighty certainly seemed to disagree with you” 

Gabriel paused, considering his words with the same care one might use to diffuse a nuclear bomb. 

“I may not know the reasons for everything that she has done, but what I do know is that she created us to be one, and your fall did not change that. My soul still cries out for yours, nothing changed.”

“And if she makes you fall too? “ Beelzebub asked fiercely, hating the words even as they left zir lips.

The archangel winced. It was a low blow, as ze knew it would be. It was a defensive move, it was meant to hurt. 

“Then 'Her will be done.'

There were tears, angry tears, flowing down zir cheeks. 

Ze swiped at zir eyes, shifting restlessly. A second swipe and the angel paused, glancing back up at zir reddening eyes 

“Beelzebub? Are you okay?” Ze sniffled loudly, turning zir face away from him. “This isn`t right, you shouldn`t be….’ Zir sentence was broken by another loud sniff. 

“Beez, Please look at me” 

“-Shut up, just…” 

Ze tried for a moment to form the right words, eventually devolving back into a frustrated growl. 

“I never asked to be-“ The words caught on the edge of a sob and ze sank zir teeth into zir lip to stifle the high-pitched keening sound that built in the back of zir throat. 

“Pomegranate” ze finally choked out, curling further in upon zirself, as if trying to disappear into the seat. 

The towel fell from Gabriel`s hand, tripping over the bucket in his haste to reach zir.

He held them close, embracing them as tightly as he could in such an awkward position. 

He wrapped his arms around them and gave zir shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I know.” Questions of falling, why She would design them with things like curiosity, and rebelliousness only to punish them for using it raised questions he wasn`t sure he was ready to know the answers to yet, so instead he kissed the tears from zir skin and murmured.“I`m sorry I`m sorry” 

the demon released a cry. a low, ugly sound, intermingled with the uncontrolled static buzzing as zir last pretense of control sputtered out. 

“I have you, you`re safe” 

With a curse as he untangled zir curled body enough to climbed into zir lap. one hand reaching to stroke zir back. 

“I`m here, I`m here” He murmured, an earnest mantra of : 

“You are worthy, you are safe, you are enough” 

Ze snapped. Pulling back, ze gripped him by his collar and rained down angry fists to his chest. He lets out a breath but didn`t attempt to stop zir fists from striking him until ze slumped bonelessly forward. The assault stopping as suddenly as it had begun. 

”zzShut up! Just…`Zsshut up…” zir fists fell from his chest to rest limply by zir hips. Burying zir face into his chest. 

“I`ll stay right here, okay?” 

Ze nuzzled a nod against his neck. 

“Just breathe, alright?” Gently he scraped his nails over zir scalp. 

“I don`t need to breathe,” ze answered with a weak groan. 

“I know, but sometimes it helps,” he said with an inexplicably pleased smile. "I learned that from a human magazine"

Beelzebub mumbled incoherently. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

Beelzebub nestled deeper into his shirt. 

“I said, s`rry for hitting you’ 

“That`s okay, it didn’t hurt that much” 

Ze turned to fix him with a sour look. “I could do it harder if you`d like?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Not that you couldn`t have hurt me if you actually wanted too, we both know you’re the strong one - and I`m the pretty one’” 

Zir laugh quickly morphed into a series of embarrassing hiccups. Gabriel had to hide his face into zir hair to stifle his laughter. 

* * *

“This doesn’t mean I would have changed my mind, about the fall, I mean. I`d choose to fall again, if I had the option, my freedom will always mean more to me than any love she could have given “ ze said sometime later, having thrown a leg over his and resting zir cheek on his shoulder. 

“ I know, “ Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to zir forehead.“I wouldn`t want you to be any different then you are now -sarcasm and all” 

“you`re one to talk.” Beelzebub settled back down. “Do you even know why we fell?” 

“You chose to follow Lucifer” Gabriel replied matter of factly.

“No I wanted a choice, I wanted the chance to make my own decisions whether they were right or wrong. I wanted the option to rise above what heaven told me I could be, to become more. I could not do that while I was an angel, so I had to become something else” 

“I`m sorry that I brought up painful memories, that wasn`t my intention. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Beelzebub at rubbed zir eyes and shook zir head. Gabriel hummed back in understanding, rubbing absent-minded circles into zir back. 

I could get you a snack?” Gabriel cautiously offered. “-and then we could lay down for a while?” Beelzebub took a moment to consider before nodding zir head. 

Peeling himself from the chair he stooped down and carefully pulls them into his arms. Ze made a grunt in protest as he readjusted his grip under zir knees. He knows better than to call what they did ‘cuddling’ Beelzebub hated ‘cuddling’. But ze was not as opposed to ‘stealing warmth’ or occasionally ‘using his body as a weighted blanket’ and Gabriel was only too happy to be used. 

He shuffled over to the bed, Beelzebub obligingly holding onto his neck as he jostled them against his chest, pulling back the sheets. 

“I swear to Satan, If you steal the blankets again I`m going to put my cold feet on your back as soon as you fall asleep” Beelzebub threatened as he set them down. 

“I hate it when you do that Beez” He complained. Beelzebub grinned and the Archangel shook his head to hide his answering smile. 

The bed groaned as he sunk down beside them. Ze did not remove zir arms from around his neck and so the angel stroked zir back taking a moment to watch zir with a warm expression. Ze still wouldn`t look him in the eye but ze seemed to have calmed down somewhat. 

“What would you like to eat? He asked sweetly as he stroked his fingers over zir cheek. Ze turned to him, propping zir chin onto his chest. “Do you remember that pizzeria in that little slum town in Chicago?” Gabriel`s nose wrinkles at the memory. 

“You mean the one with all the rats?” 

Beelzebub shrugged noncommittally, tugging the sheets over both of them. 

Gabriel rolled onto his back. 

“Ugh, that`s disgusting, you can`t eat that in here, it will stink the whole place up” 

“You owe me one, pretty bird,” Ze grumbled, jabbing him in the ribs with a finger. Gabriel let out a yelp, pulled away. With a snap of his fingers, a tray appeared next to them with a cup of steaming hot-cider, cookies, and a small jar of lavender honey. 

Ze knew how much he normally hated when ze brought food into their bed but he seemed happy enough to see his little wife tightly wrapped in a warm, fuzzy comforter, snacking on zir favorite sweets as he hummed softly under his breath. Ze gave him a considering once over. With another thought, Beelzebub reached for the honey. two fingers dipped absently into the jar, slowly dragging out a small section of honey-soaked, comb 

Gabriel watched with mild interest as the demon tore off a small section and popped it into zir mouth. Letting out a little sigh as ze chewed, drops of honey dripped down zir fingers. Ze licked them clean with a contented hum. The Archangel shifted beside zir, bringing the prince`s attention back to him. The thick sweetness of honey dripping in dark ribbons from zir glossy fingers. He imagined pulling them closer, pressing open mouth kisses to zir sticky-sweet fingers. Chasing the drops that escaped into the sharp dip of zir collarbone.

With zir eyes closed, ze enjoying the vibrations running through his chest. “You`re warm’ ze finally sighed, pressing zir nose into his chest. He reached a hand over and stroked up and down zir shoulder contentedly. 

“I`m sorry that I made you cry, that wasn`t how I planned for this evening to go..” 

“You didn`t make me cry” ze protested, propping zir chin onto his chest “but…I think it was good actually…to talk about it” 

“Okay, well I`m still sorry that the evening ended like this” 

Ze turned in bed, eyes glittering with a deceptively coy smile. “Oh, I`m sure I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me” 

And with the snap of zir fingers, the Archangel was divested of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I`M SORRY, I`M SORRY! I had to leave it there, I was running out of time!
> 
> Also, I`m sorry that the tenses are fecked...I may come back and fix them eventually
> 
> side note, I`ve had Maundy (foot washing, but make it spiritual) done t me once and it did feel oddly intimate to have a stranger washing your feet. I Can`t say I particularly enjoyed the experience but I think it`s a fascinating concept. I imagine it would be a lot more overwhelming when there is that much of a disparity in moral 'goodness' 
> 
>   
> Bougainvillea- passion, liveliness, and life experience.  
> Purple larkspur- first love, strong bonds  
> Amaranth- immortality, love  
> Red carnation-Admiration, esteem, deep love and passion  
> Lavender- Used to repel malevolent spirits, also represents devotion, tranquility, grace, and purity.
> 
> I love Kudos and comments <3


End file.
